I'm Tadashi's shadow
by DisneyDropOut
Summary: So, Hiro is 16 and in college while Tadashi is the professor in the same college which I assume is S.F.I.T. . Hiro feels left out because everyone adores Tadashi and treats Hiro like a punk.
1. Chapter 1

(This is my first story or fan fiction as it's called.I'm nervous, not because I never write fan fictions but because I have a roleplayer style of writing involving many unnamed actions or many small ! This might be a continuos series or just one shots.I'll decide later.)

This was Hiro's new room,he was looking at the plain decor of the dull knew he wouldn't hear his aunt, his cat or older customers talking about how tall he got or how talented he one thing was his brother was not a freshman was a was 23 had a professional attitude, professional clothing and a professional job.

And Hiro? His muscles didn't get as defined as he wanted them to chest didn't get as broad as he wanted it to jawline wasn't as sharp as he wanted it to be. He was still treated like the same scrawny prodigy that everyone got used he grew up, dangit! He found out his hobbies, his personality and his sexuality. He had a stable relationship and was as smart as ever. Nobody noticed that, why you ask? Tadashi was in the way. Hiro came more frequently to the cafe and he helped his aunt effects wavered as Tadashi went into the door. People crowded round him, adoring older brother would only stay for the weekend but during that weekend, he would be adored more than anyone else and Hiro would be still treated like a prodigy punk.

~Three months in~

"Hiro can you make us a cup of tea?" his aunt looked over at the sixteen year old by the counter.

" do."

"No.I'll do it."That was the special little snowflake Tadashi who didn't mean to be all perfect but couldn't help it.

"Let 's closer and you need rest after all your hard work."

Tadashi just nodded and slumped in couldn't argue with a family member.

And this is how the whole weekend went by. Hiro had to do all the work and Tadashi got the praise.

He felt discriminated but he couldn't argue or else people would still call him rebellious.

On the Monday, Hiro finally remembered what he was there was supposed to show Aunt Cass his project. He grabbed his nearly packed suitcase and unzipped grabbed a small metal box and went downstairs to the kitchen.

His enthusiasm slowly deflated. Tadashi was showing Aunt Cass videos of how his class listens to him. The youngest Hamada brother didn't give up and patted his aunt's shoulder.

"Hiro, I'm 't you take away your problems and tell them to someone else?"

"But- Aunt Cass I made something."

"You always make something.I'll look at it on another visit."She waved her hand while not looking at her younger was not here for long and she wanted the most of him.

"I'll go pack then."he muttered in a soft voice to hide the bitterness he had to his aunt and brother.

~Week later~

Hiro was ignoring calls from his brother, his boyfriend or his was studying as he missed out because of a knew that Tadashi, his boyfriend and Aunt Cass would be dropped his pen onto his project book when he heard Tadashi's voice behind the door.

"Knucklehead, I finished classes early. Want to play some violent video games while stuffing ourselves heavily with gummy bears and Doritos?"his brother had a slight chirp of cheeriness in his voice, followed by tiredness from teaching students who won't listen all day.

"I need to later."

"What if I study with you? We can still stuff each other with gummy bears and Doritos!"the man wanted to take care of his brother once to cup his soft face in his hands and then burst out to help him reach the top shelf for a Winnie The Pooh to put a colorful bandaid on his knee after a bicycle to watch him plead and whine for a gory horror movie until Tadashi wouldn't give up.

"You'll do it for , last time you 'helped' me I got called a cheater to be using my brother who passed these projects as a helper."

"Oh come on. I'll just watch, I won't even speak and you can tie my hands together."the brother frowned knowing his favorite thing to do was hands were really tied together in a would love to watch his brother and hear him accept the older.

" another day."

With that the professor left the door leaving the packages of gummy bears and Doritos by the door.

Hiro didn't feel like talking to his brother or seeing him face to wanted to be free from his big brother and not be called a little baby or cheater for 'using' his didn't want to be judged by what he wanted to be Hiro not Tadashi's brother.


	2. Responsibilities

(Hello again! I'm so sorry guys! I thank you all for viewing this at first. I thought I'd have to wait ages. This is part two as you can assume.I might be taking my time with ,I'm not used to having long stories and replies on the forum I am currently on.)

Hiro had to pull an all nighter had been pulling all nighters for a while now, even with his 'genius gene' as his older brother would call wasn't the most difficult thing to do if you have a stash of Red Bull, Monster and Budweiser in the mini fridge you would have mounted if you were Hiro.

7:25

.

.

.

8:00

Ring!

Hiro shot up with familiar sound with horror plastered on his stunk like Budweiser, his own stress and gelatine from red gummy hair had many ends covered in jellies melted from his desk lamp.

"This looks like I had a party with myself.I must clean this up before Aaron comes Tadashi Aunt Cass sees my projects and says I'm the everyone thinks I'm the Hamada who is a stupid drunkie with no no dreams, careers, future plans or social life."

The 16 year old snapped out of it as his phone caller was Hiro's only chance to smile.

"Hey Boo,I heard you pulled an all thing and... I'm probably ringing at bad times,aren't I?"

Hiro was soothed by the sweet sound of his boyfriend.

"No! Aaron, thank you talk more? It calms me down."

"My voice?"the seventeen year old cracked up in laughter at Hiro's response.

"Yes! And your laughing,your sweet laughing."

With that the two males chatted while one packed and untangled melted gelatine from his already troubled other was not so finally broke into a smile as his loved one sent him pictures of him with his cats,Mustache and waited for this _moment,_ even though it was just a goofy picture of a boy with a magnificent appearance and two cute cats, this was what kept him away from hatred of his brother and everyone else expecting him to be a 100 percent test student with no life problems and a good straight social life.

The male finished his call as he entered his classroom.45 minutes of pure laughter and happiness ended when he noticed his older brother by the teachers shoulders tensed up like clipped on a hanger, his face straightened out like through a laminator and his legs stiffened like stuffed with cement instead of strong broad shoulders which invited for a piggyback, his warming face which instantly dried away sobbing, magical hands which showed Hiro all the thumb tricks, his black shining hair which were always covered by a hat Hiro always couldn't be happening, where was the previous professor? Did Tadashi did this only to annoy Hiro? Or maybe to be closer? To make him a laughing stock?

The younger Hamada took all the specks of courage to quietly go over to his usual looked down while Tadashi looked away.

"Alright.I'll be your lecturer me ."All eyes darted to Hiro but Tadashi decided to spare the information that they were related.

"I would like to know all your names because I'll be here for a few weeks while is off."

Everyone was pretty clear, full name, age and something to describe them came Hiro's turn.

"..I'm Hiro Hamada, 16 and..and.. we are related, why would I tell you this?"

The room paused, some grinning that their realizations have come to be true.

"That we are."the older male chuckled and quickly moved on to the last few students.

The lesson went on pretty quickly and Hiro was grateful for pupils eyes Tadashi and Hiro constantly, still dumbstruck that there is two Hamadas in one gave them dirty looks and Tadashi warned them until the eyeing of suspiciousness the lessons ended,Hiro heard whispering like,"Aren't brothers supposed to be smart after each other? Hiro must be a drop out" and "They don't look a speck alike. Professor is my type."This hurt Hiro deep inside but he learned to conceal bullying, threats and anything similar so no one would feel bad for him.

Hiro sat at his desk, writing the last of was packing his resources.

"Hiro?"

You had to come here? Make me the shadow again?

"Hm?"

"I wanted to be close.I wanted my little brother again.I hope this helps."

Helps to make people think I'm a pubescent prodigy bomb

"I have more education,I have to go."

With that sentence the American-Asian left the the lecture room with the straight face he entered didn't need his brother close beside him as he was not 7 was a 16 year old mature-acting, proud and social Hiro who would do work hard for everything.

-That evening-

Hiro slicked back his hair with a comb sprayed in was a party on in the main lecture hall for the oldest professor who was was a very respected man in the school, he was generous and kind and was a mentor to all teachers and time was done the age of 87 he decided that he needed a thought that too.

Hiro straightened his stiffened collar and clipped the shirt to the wanted to look formal, like wasn't a student party, it was a goodbye brushed out his shoulders and looked one last time in the looked handsome when he looked handsome for his boyfriend and for the crowd to make him the special little Tadashi who's naturally handsome.

Tadashi was spraying the last bit of hairspray into his wanted to spend this time with his didn't know rejection was a thing in didn't realize that thing is going on right looked at his didn't wear it in ages as he didn't look as professional during was 23 but he didn't think he looked it one thought he looked 19 at to himself, he looked small and his body was not wasn't shirt that he was wearing was slightly revealing the athletic build of the male and the tan he wasn't easy to get a tan with such males also cherish if they have any facial hair, body hair and any other hair that Tadashi actually also looked very generous and could befriend also was very tall and in proper chest was broad and his shoulders were firm, he kept his back always straight but even then he didn't look manly enough for himself.

The Hamada was jealous of wanted to be young and have shaggy hair to not care wanted to be called by wanted to be able to be lifted up by wanted to have Hiro's significant tooth gap to make him look never wanted to be a role model of a perfect wanted to try to be a party animal who can have one night stands with a stinking adult who has to look calm and collected wanted to do something so stupid that he would get grounded... Tadashi never ever got would love to be the irresponsible younger brother and feel no protectiveness over Hiro.

The male had a plan.A wild and crazy plan that Hiro wouldn't like.

-Two Weeks Later-

Hiro was not in a grumpy mood in his 4th,1st and last was was busy on some project or could have his usual attitude back, he would talk back to teachers and not care about what's going knew this all anyway.'Genius Gene' got him headstarted years still remembers when in kindergarten he figured out what squared numbers are and how to draw a perfect percentage pie was like his age not getting answers right, the teacher being ignorant to Hiro and full students awed at his 100 percent didn't need to be was young, he was good looking and he was was creative and confident and the the boy got away from responsibilities and he wanted to be treated wanted to be calm and collected, like his brother.

(Thank you guys! I'll upload later and I'm sorry for being SO so got me I might be off for a few days. Enjoy 3)


End file.
